


Slop for Breakfast

by Blood_On_Glass



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boyfriends, But Alec is too afraid to say so, Caring Magnus, Emetophilia, Food Poisoning, Izzy can't cook, M/M, Malec, Sick Alec, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_On_Glass/pseuds/Blood_On_Glass
Summary: Izzy can't cook, but there's no way Alec is going to tell her that. Magnus gets to deal with the aftermath.





	Slop for Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "Alec getting food poisoning from Izzy's cooking but only figuring that out when he's already round at Magnus' for the evening (maybe he throws up before he gets there but he tells himself it's nerves)".

The brown, thick slop on his plate was impossible to identify, and the smell of it didn’t make it easier. Alec looked over at Jace and shrugged his shoulders before turning his attention toward Izzy who was happily stirring another unidentified substance on the stove. The golden weapon wrapped around Izzy’s wrist reminded Alec to keep his mouth shut and he instead opted to move the slop around on his plate.

“Hey, Izzy,” Jace spoke up bravely, but still keeping his head down. “Wouldn’t you rather order take-out from Taki’s or something?” 

Alec looked up and winced as his sister stopped stirring the pot and her intense eyes locked with Jace’s golden ones as though daring him to say something else. With a simple flick of her wrist, Izzy sent brown slop flying, hitting Jace directly in the chest. Alec watched as his Parabatai grimaced and stood up, looking down at his shirt in horror.

“Izzy!” Jace complained loudly, looking at his adoptive sister. “This is a new shirt!” Jace hurried off to change and Alec looked over at Izzy who responded with a look that said ‘if you don’t eat, you’re next’. 

So, Alec ate.

———————————————————————

When Alec had received a text from Magnus later on that evening, he almost didn’t believe it. Though they had gone on a few dates before, it still felt so surreal. The text had been an invitation to join Magnus at his apartment for dinner, and he was eager to spend time with the warlock – his boyfriend. 

 

Boyfriend. The word was so unbelievably electrifying, and Alec would never have guessed he’d be able to use it. Magnus was special, though, and he caused feelings that Alec had previously only thought were a myth created for romance novels and chick flicks. It felt good to finally see the truth. 

Alec decided the occasion was special enough to slip on a clean shirt and jeans, both being black of course as that was all he really had. Izzy was always trying to tell him to widen the variety of his wardrobe, but until now, he never really needed to. Besides, he knew Magnus wasn’t one to care what he wore. He began the walk to Magnus’ and ignored the nervousness in the pit of his stomach. The butterflies were certainly fluttering and it was to an extent that was almost uncomfortable. He wasn’t sure why he was so anxious as this certainly wasn’t their first date and he hadn’t felt this bad before their first. He brushed it off as nervousness over the fact that he was getting closer to Magnus now, something he found truly terrifying. Yet, at the same time, it was exciting.

Halfway there, the feeling in his stomach was starting to become harder to ignore and even more uncomfortable. Alec stopped and leaned against the side of a building, pressing his hand to it and taking a deep breath. Luckily, he had his invisibility rune so the mundanes couldn’t see him in distress. “Come on, Alec,” he mumbled to himself. He had been poisoned by a greater demon before. No way in hell was he letting nerves take him down. Slowly, Alec pushed himself off the wall and continued the walk, praying the feeling would ease soon. He considered hailing down a taxi even though he only had a few blocks left but quickly decided against it. He knew he could power through this if he tried. However, after just a few steps, his stomach started to really flip. Alec hurried back over the side of the building and used one hand to brace himself on the wall, and the other was wrapped around his middle. Nausea was coursing through his entire body, feeling it in the depths of his stomach and all the way up to the back of his throat. 

A sick burp escaped him and he shuddered, placing a hand over his mouth. He felt ridiculous for feeling so sick over the fact that he was nervous about a date. Then again, the more intelligent part of him was screaming that this clearly wasn’t just nerves. That there must be something else wrong. However, he pushed that part away, knowing that if there was something else wrong, he would have to cancel the date and disappoint both himself and Magnus. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

Despite how nauseated he was, nothing ever actually came up. Alec straightened and spat out the excess saliva that was in his mouth and decided to keep moving forward. He hoped that his stomach just needed time to work through whatever was upsetting it.

————————————————–

By the time he reached Magnus’, the feeling certainly hadn’t eased up. In fact, it was worse. Alec rang the doorbell and swallowed thickly, praying to the angels that he wouldn’t need to be sick during this date.

Almost instantly, Magnus’ voice boomed from the speaker after he rang. “Who dares disturb the High Warlock of Brooklyn?!” 

Alec rubbed at his forehead and sighed, swallowing thickly again. “It’s me, Magnus,” he murmured. “Just let me in.”

The door opened and Alec was greeted by a very glittery and cheerful warlock who didn’t wait to speak before throwing himself at him. “Glad you could make it, Alexander,” Magnus said softly during their embrace. “You look very handsome today.”

God, Magnus was just about the sweetest guy, and Alec wished he felt well enough to say something equally thoughtful. Instead, all he could manage was a simple, “You too.”

Magnus looked thrilled at the compliment nonetheless as he pulled away with a smile. However, the smile slowly faded and his brow furrowed as he continued to look Alec in the eyes. “Are you feeling alright, Alexander?”

Alec shrugged his shoulders, knowing he couldn’t hide it. “Feeling a little off, I guess. I’ll live.”

Magnus’ frown deepened, and soon enough there was a hand on his forehead. “Come inside,” Magnus said as he put a hand on his back and ushered him through the doorway. “You’re a little warm. Do you know what might be wrong?”

Alec shuffled over to the couch once he was inside and sat down. “Izzy cooked me ‘breakfast’ this morning,” Alec explained. He swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, leaning back against the couch. “I really don’t want to talk about it.”

“That bad, huh?” Magnus sat next to him on the couch, and Alec found himself leaning on his boyfriend’s shoulder slightly. “Yes, I’ve heard the horror stories about the monstrosities your sister cooks up. I would have thought you would be smart enough to not eat it.”

Alec pulled away from Magnus and put a hand on his mouth as he burped softly. “Better than getting murdered.” Alec burped again and he sighed. “Where’s your bathroom again?”

Magnus pulled away quickly and looked at Alec, his cat eyes wide. “Right down the hall. Are you going to be sick?”

Alec stood up and nodded and quickly made his way to the bathroom, a hand over his mouth. This was definitely caused by Izzy’s cooking, and he wished he had the courage to tell his sister he would rather not get food poisoning and they should just order food. He knelt in front of the toilet and lifted the seat up, shuddering as he looked into the water with a small gag. He wasn’t at all surprised when he felt ring-covered fingers work their way up and down his back in comforting motions, and he certainly wasn’t complaining.

“Well, not the ideal date,” Magnus began. “But it will do.”

Alec felt guilty and he wrapped his arm around his bloated stomach, waiting a moment before speaking. “Sorry.”

“Alexander, don’t apologize,” Magnus said quickly, sounding gentle yet stern at the same time somehow. “Certainly not your fault, flower. You’re sick, it’s not the end of the world. We can still have our date but just with little intermissions here and there so you can throw up when you need to. Other than that, we can spend the rest of the evening watching movies in the living room.”

Despite how crappy he felt, Alec smiled. “That sounds really nice, actually.” 

“Of course it does. I came up with it.” Magnus chuckled and continued to rub his back in soothing circles, and for a moment Alec actually felt comfortable and less sick.

That ended just seconds later, however, when a harsh retch wracked his whole body and opened his mouth, saliva pooling into the water, a bit lingering on his lip. He didn’t have much time to recover as he gagged roughly again, the action causing his churning, bloated stomach to lurch. “This is terrible,” Alec muttered softly, supporting his head with his hand, elbow resting on the toilet seat. He felt Magnus’ hand move from his back to his stomach, rubbing the gentle circles there instead. Alec wanted to thank him, but a soft hiccup escaped him, and burp that followed brought up a small mouthful of thick, brown, vomit.

“There you go,” Magnus encouraged softly, rubbing his stomach still, making sure not to apply any pressure. “I know it sucks, but your stomach is rejecting this for a reason. You’ll feel better before you know it.”

Alec nodded but couldn’t actually speak as another gag brought up more vomit – this time, the substance pouring out of his mouth as though a faucet had been turned on. He shuddered yet again, looking at the mess in the water and moaning softly. “No way in hell did I eat that much,” he mumbled miserably. His stomach was beginning to cramp and gurgle, and he knew by the end of the night, it would be coming out of the other end, too.

“You’re okay,” Magnus whispered. “You’re doing great.”

Alec certainly didn’t feel like he was doing great. Everything about this was extremely uncomfortable and unpleasant. “I gotta replace her hair product with glue or something,” Alec said softly, finishing his statement with a soft burp.

“You certainly will not,” Magnus argued. “Don’t waste good hair product, Alexander. Find another way to get your revenge.”

Alec rolled eyes his before closing them, resting his head on his arm over the toilet seat. “You can’t just magic this away?” he asked, knowing how uncharacteristically pathetic he sounded at the moment.

“Unfortunately not,” Magnus answered him with a sigh. “The best my magic can do is make someone’s body heal themselves, and your body is already doing just that by ridding itself of whatever is making it so sick.”

Alec lifted his head again as he felt more of his stomach contents begin to work its way up his throat. It was starting to feel like this was never going to end. He gagged weakly into the toilet bowl again, trying to bring up what was left. “It’s doing a shitty job,” he mumbled. He dry heaved again and it was violent enough to make his whole body jerk forward and his stomach to hurt even more. He couldn’t even get a breath in before he was once again heaving loudly. “Won’t come up.”

“Alright,” Magnus said softly, his tone full of nothing but patience and compassion. Alec really felt like he didn’t deserve him at times. He felt the warlock gently pat his bloated stomach before both hands were on him. “I’m going to help you bring up what’s left, okay? Then we can go lay on the couch together while you recover. Sound good?”

Alec hesitated before nodding slowly. He was going to ask what sort of magic Magnus was going to use to make him get sick, however, that question was no longer needed as he felt Magnus push down on his stomach. A loud burp was forced up in result, and Alec tasted stomach acid in the back of his throat again. When Magnus pushed again, Alec vomited, watching as the remainder of his contents hit the toilet with a sickening splash.

“All done?” Magnus asked him, now rubbing at the sore muscles instead of applying pressure. “We can stay here for as long as you need. I really am fine with whatever happens on this date as long as I get to spend it with you.”

Alec felt warmth spread through his whole body and he reached up and flushed the toilet before looking over his shoulder at Magnus, smiling weakly. “I’m all done. We can make this a real date now.”

Magnus nodded and returned the smile, standing up and then helping Alec to his feet. “Bed or couch? Up to you?”

Alec looked up at him in surprise, feeling himself turn red. “Am I spending the night with you?”

Magnus chuckled. “Of course you are, Alexander. You’re ill and should just take it easy for a little while. I think staying here is best.”

Alec let Magnus settle him down on the couch so his head was in the warlock’s lap. Despite having food poisoning, it was the best he’d felt in days. “Me too,” he agreed, closing his eyes. Alec was happy to spend as much time with Magnus as possible, even if he was sick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! As always, my Tumblr is hold-my-hair-back which contains many more emeto stories. like the ones I have on here and then some. I have several there, but not much here, so check it out! I also accept requests on Tumblr for various fandoms and my OCs. Thanks for reading!


End file.
